Why Can't We All Just Get Along
by Andre
Summary: AU What if in the near future humans were not as dumb as as the Andalites thought maybe they even could be dangerous. Best continuation of 54 ever! Read Review! Chapter 4 up! Read Read Read
1. War!

****

Author's notes- This story is an AU. Rachel survives the blade ship encounter, Ax is fine and the One doesn't exist. In this story I'm trying show what can happen if the humans are not as dumb and primitive as the Andalites think. Oh yeah the next few chapters might not have a lot of Animorphs I have to develop my original characters. Andre

Disclaimer- I don't own Animorphs K.A. does!

H.F.S Retribution 

****

Year 2010

Tigris System

"Sir we are ready to fire," said TO Daniels. "Good very good today we shall send a statement to the Andalites that NO MORE SHALL HUMANS PLAY SECOND TO THOSE ARROGANT BASTARDS!" said Captain Law. A cheer erupted on the ship. "TO fire the main lasers I want the human people to see a show!" 

Immediately after the ship began to hum as the lasers powered up and then, a huge flash of light filled space. The Andalite cruiser SharpTail was no more. "Daniels send that footage to fleet command their spin doctors can make this seem like it's the Andalites fault," said Law. "Yes sir,"

****

Earth

Year 2010

Terra Sol System

"This is a breaking news bulletin," "Today shocking news has reached earth, a Human fleet ship has been the victim of an unprovoked attack by the Andalite cruiser SharpTail in turn the H.F.S. Retribution has destroyed it," announced the newsman. "Oh my god! Tobias come quick!" yelled Rachel. She knew that Human-Andalite relations were bad, but not this bad! "What is it?" asked Tobias. "Listen"

"It seems this incident is latest of the continually degrading Human-Andalite relations," said the reporter. "What happened!" "The Andalites supposedly committed an unprovoked attack upon a human ship," answered Rachel. 

"But that's impossible the Andalites would never do such a thing!" screamed Tobias.

"As Marco would say this is insane," Rachel said. "Let's go down to the capital building and get some questions answered," "Good idea," stated Tobias. Rachel and Tobias jumped into the jaguar and sped off. 

NYC

FSH Capital building

Peter paced the room. _It didn't have be like this_. He knew however that it must. This whole scheme was thought up when he was a boy yet he still wanted to go through with it. _I cannot deviate from the plan. I can't let Laura die in vain!_ _The Andalites will pay for their crimes!_

When the arrogant fuckfaces known as Andalites began to trade food for technology everything seemed great but Peter knew better. They underestimated the Human's ability to adapt and Peter figured out just how to turn that against them. You see Peter had studied Andalite data banks when he was a teenager. He saw that the yeerks lost because Humans were the most ferocious and independent species in galaxy and Peter planed to use this. 

"Mr. Hegemon your address is due in 15 minutes sir," said Wilson his top aide. "Right, today is day to remember Wilson you can tell your kids that you were there when Peter Atriedes lifted the Andalite shackles from Humanity," "I know sir this is a proud day" beamed Wilson.

****

15 minutes later

The Hegemon strode into the press hall as explosions of light beam on him from the huge amount of reporters all trying to get their shot. They knew this was not some incident this was going to a day for ages.

Peter gestured for everyone to be quiet and began his speech in a slow regal tone. "As a famous human once said. Today is a day that will live in infamy. The Federated States of Humanity has been the victim of an unprovoked attack by the Andalite species. The Congress of Humanity and I have decided that we will not take this blatant threat sitting down. That is why I come to you today with a formal declaration of war," 

Gasps came from the crowd. They could not believe this! However Peter quickly quieted them down again. "Now some of you may take this as a shock but think. Why have the Andalites become sour with us? I tell you my friends it is because they are afraid! They have seen our ability to learn and know that we will become far more powerful than they will ever be. Think of this war as the speeding up of this process. Now after this despondent announcement I must retire to recuperate from this day and plan out the rocky road ahead of us," The Hegemon stepped down from the platform and left ignoring the reporters desperate shouts for more answers. _Let those pathetic Andalites shove that up their pipe and smoke it._


	2. A Little Surprise

****

Earth

****

New Jersey Parkway 

Tobias couldn't understand. Life spiraling out of control for him. Humans going to war with Andalites this just wasn't right. _It's not like the old days. Then again in the old days we'd all be risking our lives daily he thought._ Tobias and Rachel had gotten a call from he wanted to meet with everybody at the Hork-bajar colony. Which sucked for Tobias because he couldn't morph he had to walk the 20 miles to the Valley. 

When everyone finally arrived Jake started. "Okay guys I think we've got a serious problem," said Jake. "No shit oh fearless leader of course we've got a problem," hissed Marco. "Thanks Marco, does anyone here have any ideas what to do?" "Well we could try to contact Ax give him a heads up," suggested Marco. 

"Or we could try to put the media against Peter and use our fame as platforms to criticize him then nobody would want to fight," said Cassie. 

"Cassie you seem a bit sassy today, I thought you'd suggest some peaceful disobedience," 

"Well Marco I've learned over the years that being passive aggressive doesn't always work," 

"Yeah Cassie!" shouted Rachel.

"Shut up Xena"

"Oh Marco I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings I know you have trouble covering up your insecurities," said Rachel in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok guys so what we're gonna do is pit Peter against the media, but remember don't do anything out of the ordinary Peter's going to jump on any chance he gets to call us traitors," said Jake. 

"Let's do it!" 

"Xena I really do mis that catchphrase," said Marco in a wistful tone.

****

Andalite Homeworld 

War Council High war Prince Corin-Sariff-Crayall's quarters

My Prince I have dire news! 

Ah Siraff come in I just finished my mourning rituals what is it?

Prince Corin the Humans have declared war!

Hahaha! Very funny Siraff. Now tell me what the real news is 

That is the real news sir the Hegmon made an address last night formally declaring war against the Andalite electorate and all it governs

This is ridiculous. Oh well we'll just have to show the those backward humans a bit of power

Oh yes that will show them my prince

Sariff send message to the base in the Alpha Centauri system to deploy a task force order them to destroy the Mars colony hydroponics that should scare the humans into submission

Right away my Prince the humans won't know a thing until it's to late. Not even the Andalite people know that we have a base in human space

****

NYC FSH Capital building

Peter was very happy. Today everything was going according to plan. The capital building's multitude of windows reflected light from all directions and seemed to shine in happiness. "Wilson I want to speak with Law, get him onscreen" 

Peter walked over to the console and watched as Captain Law materialized before him. He was a disciplined and merciless man who was well known for his genius on the battlefield. What most people didn't know was that he contained a hatred of Andalites that rivaled Atreides'.

"Mr. Hegemon everything is working smoothly," said Law 

"Very well. Is the Andalite installation mobilizing?"

"Yes sir, I think they want to punish us quickly and decisively by using their secret base" mocked Law.

"Well you know what to do Law launch operation X"

"Gladly sir"

"That will be all Captain," Peter said. Law raised his hand in a salute and shouted "For humanity!" Yes for humanity indeed thought Peter.

****

Andalite Base Impunity

Alpha Centauri System

Aristh Sirat was bored. The entire base was preparing for war and he wasn't a part of it. It was always Go away Aristh this is a warrior's job or Your much to young to be going off to war now boy. He couldn't stand it. So Sirat just decided to go feed in the dome to take his mind off things. The dome was very beautiful, one of the newer models that were much bigger and had a larger assortment of flora and fauna. Sometimes Sirat liked to come here and stare up at the dome and into space. He would think about all kinds of things, mostly that cute female who worked down in sick bay. Sirat today however was thinking about how he had to become a warrior. No one would disrespect him then. 

All of a sudden in booming thought speech came Aristh Sirat-Coonin-Saiff report to the command post at once! This was his chance! He galloped over to the dropshaft and headed to the post.

Ah aristh Sirat. Warrior Klaneel is incapacitated at the moment since you did the best in battle sensor reading I need you to take his place for awhile said Prince Kandar. Thank you Prince Kandar I will do my best Sirat trotted over to the console and began to analyze data. 

After a few hours this became extremely boring. Nothing was happening. Then as if almost on cue Sirat picked something up. It seemed like nothing just a blip but Sirat was so bored that anything seemed important. Prince Kandar look at this What is it aristh? Sir it looks like something is approaching the system He pointed at the read out. Hahahahahaha everyone laughed. Silly aristh you have much to learn. That is nothing but a piece of space garbage probably a refuse pod jettisoned long ago stated Kandar. Oh, sorry muttered Sirat. The aristh went about his work feeling utterly humiliated. He wanted to shoot himself with a shredder at maximum burn. 

Again Sirat picked up the refuse pile. This time however, the power signature was stronger and was increasing. Prince Kandar I have picked up the refuse pile again but it has a stronger power signature Really aristh then put it on screen There it was the readings in full size the signature was still getting stronger. Hum that's odd, get a visual on that thing 

The object was very strange looking. It was a large metal disc with two engines, one on each side. The disc was about 100 meters wide and 600 meters in diameter. Noorlan get some readings on what's inside that thing this is a very bizarre looking refuse pilecommanded the War-Prince. Sir the ship seems to have some sort of unstable material, can't tell what it is thoughanswered Noorlan. This must be some stupid human contraption probably uranium in there. The morons boasted Kandar. 

Before anyone could laugh 1,000 energy propelled missiles were fired from the strange ship. Sir the ship has fired some type of projectile announced Sirat. What are they targeting aristh? Well my prince it appears to be the quadrant's sun Idiot humans. The thing probably misfired and now it will be destroyed in the sun The missiles went toward the sun as expected but instead of a pop when they exploded it was a huge "KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM". 

What in great suns was that! said Kandar. The missiles exploded in the sun it seems that they were a new more powerful type of nova bombs and it oh lord, the number of bombs fired had enough energy to offset the equilibrium in the sun causing it to prematurely go supernova answered Raveil. How long do we have TO? 15 minutes sir before the star becomes a giant and engulfs this base and another 10 before it explodes Then start the evacuation already boomed Kandar. My prince that's the problem the sun's electromagnetic field has fried the Z-space inducers. The only ship that has not been effected is yoursanswered the TO. Well then aristh Sirat how many other arisths are on the ship? 9 including me sir All arisths and TO Raveil go and leave in my cruiser. The Tetranis is a good ship take care of her But my prince you must go. I am you subordinate the fleet values your life more than mine protested Raveil. You are wrong my TO you have a bright future. While I am an old prince who will soon outlive his usefulness But my prince NOW GO! boomed Kandar yet again. Yes sir come on Sirat we must go Sirat and Raveil abruptly left but not before they each gave their prince a final salute.

****

Earth 

FSH Capital building (you know what city)

Again Peter was very happy everything was again going according to plan. Soon he would contact the War Council and demand immediate surrender. Of course the reparations would be astronomical. Peter was thinking maybe 50 colonies, four million tons of plantanium, and a few thousand ships would do well. Peter had already planed if they didn't except. Peter always had contingency plans. The Human military had improved quite a bit from the days of the yeerks. Plans were in the works to make the Alpha Centauri galaxy the new Milky Way.


	3. Planing,Planing and more Planing and a P...

****

Reviewers Response

Early- I fixed the formatting it's okay now.

Green Eyed Girl- Tobias is a nothlit because Rachel told him to. Remember AU

Phoenix-sol Yes there will a lot of Andalite butt kicking

Amy Angelblade- I like that saying to that's why I wrote it

Earth 

FSH Capital building (you know what city)

Again Peter was very happy, everything was again going according to plan. Soon he would contact the War Council and demand immediate surrender. Of course the reparations would be astronomical. Peter was thinking maybe 50 colonies, four million tons of plantanium, and a few thousand ships would do well. Peter had already planed if they didn't except. Peter always had contingency plans. The Human military had improved quite a bit from the days of the yeerks. Plans were in the works to make the Alpha Centauri galaxy the new Milky Way. 

He would prey upon the people's fear and use their prejudice to whip them up in a murdering frenzy. _That's the great thing about humans. Their independence and ferocity can be harnessed and unleashed upon a common enemy. Look what did for the Ottoman Turks._

There was one problem that was plaguing him today. How to dispatch those fuckin Andalite loving Animorphs. Peter had already planed for the moment but this was not progressing as quickly as his other plans. Fabricating evidence against species icons was harder than developing weapons of mass destruction. _Note to self kidnap tabloid editors and have them get me some dirt._

However this setback, everything else was ahead of schedule. Soon he would make the announcement that Human ships had destroyed an **Andalite** base that was located in **Human** territory. That would definitely get the people angry and when they're angry they become malleable. Peter wouldn't dare say he used a solar system destroying weapon. Oh no that would not do. "Sir we must depart for the conference," said Wilson. "Ah Yes we must show them our _evidence_," Peter stated. 

****

H.F.S. Retribution 2

Flagship of Admiral Marshal Law

Yaclabb System

Newly appointed Admiral Law entered the bridge of his flagship. He was given a one of the new Desolater class carriers as his ship, but he liked his old ship's name. Seemed fitting on the ship that would lead to the punishment of the Andalites. Now it was his duty to oversee the buildup of H.F.S. forces and the final attack upon the bastard Andalite scum. 

"Levenbreech what are the census number's for today?" Law asked. "Well commander the total number of fleet ships in the sector now number 5,000 missile ships, 4,000 destroyers, 2,000 light cruisers, 1,000 heavy battle cruisers, 800 SPEAR class attack ships, 200 first class carriers that contain 2,000 fighters each and 50 Desolator class carriers with 5,000 fighters each," said the levenbreech. "That's good in a few more days we shall be able to launch our attack and then the whole universe will know who humans are!" "Sir we are receiving a transmission from the Hegemon where would you like it?" 

"I'll take it my quarters levenbreech thank you," Law stepped in to his quarters and waited. When Law had first gotten the ship he was surprised at the immensity of his quarters but now he thought it a just reward. Slowly Atreides came on. "How are things going old friend?" asked Peter. "Good Sir it seems that the attack will be ahead of schedule," answered Law. "Well done. Soon the Andalites will be reeling from our attacks. The new weapons alone might do that but we must make sure," "Yes making sure is very fun thing indeed," stated Law. "Anyway Law I need you to present to the plans of attack to the unit commanders we must prepare quickly," "Will do sir. Make that speech of yours good,"

"Don't worry Law it will be a sight to remember,"

****

Congress of Humanity Building

NYC

All the representatives went quiet as Peter began his speech. "Friends, today I again come to you with horrible news. The Human Fleet yesterday intercepted a large Andalite task force headed on course to Mars this should have been impossible because they had launched only hours before interception. Well it seems the Andalites had an illegal base located in Human space," This got gasps and yelps from everyone. 

"Now that is why I ordered the human fleet to trace back the ships to their base and destroy it. I am happy and relieved to say that we were successful but this raises a new question. Are we safe from Andalite aggression? For all we know they could destroy our earth and not even think about it. Quite uncivilized for an advanced race wouldn't you say? That is why I would like to propose a new resolution calling for a unilateral act that will cover a draft, war time production controls, higher taxes and a program to enlarge the Fleet two fold. I know this is a big step people but it must be done. This will ensure that human not andalite dominates this universe!" 

The representatives were stunned. This type of action was drastic but needed the Andalites could overrun them and that wasn't good. The representative from Britain stood up. "Mr. Hegemon I second your motion," The representative from India stood up. "I third that motion," One by one every representative rose and endorsed the resolution. _There's no stopping this plan now. Oh what fun it is to manipulate people to your liking._

****

Andalite Homeworld 

War council Headquarters 

These past few days had been a roller coaster ride for aristh Sirat. The cute female in Sickbay had taken a liking to him but she was reluctant to become romantically involved. Callena was her name. Every time Sirat tried to insinuate something she would quickly rebuff him and that TO Raveil he wanted to decapitate him! The TO would point out every single mistake he made. He couldn't take it. Finally they had arrived at the Homeworld. They were going to recount what happened in full detail. How the humans, the pathetic backward humans made a weapon so powerful it caused a sun to go supernova. The most annoying part of this was that Sirat had to tell the War Prince Corin what had happened none of other arisths had to do this but he was in the command post when the attack happened.

Now remember when speaking to the War Prince Corin be as respectable as possible said TO Raveil. I know you have told me this before said Sirat somewhat exasperated. Yes I have, but you still have yet to understand on how to present this. An aristh cannot just barge in and tell the Prince of the War council that the humans have a weapon that will easily destroy us all. You must be more articulate How? You should make it seem that the severity of the situation less than it really is 

TO Raveil, Aristh Sirat the War Prince is ready to see you stated Sayiff. Remember what I said aristh warned Raveil. 

Ah TO Raveil, Aristh please come in. You must tell me, how bad is it? Before Raveil could start Sirat bluntly stated. War Prince the Andalite people are doomed if the humans have anymore of these weapons. You don't really mean that Aristh do you? said Raveil in a dangerous tone. Yes I do TO Raveil. These things are much too powerful for any counter measure in our arsenal we're just lucky nova bombs can't penetrate ship shields and that could even be false. Who knows what other aspects the Humans modified. Let us not be to hasty in declaring that we are doomed aristh hissed Raveil.

Raveil how much energy does the human weapon exert? asked Corin. Enough to cause most stars to prematurely skip into supernova stage. answered the TO. Great suns! That is lot a lot of power it's practically impossible! I guess the humans are smarter than we thought. Now tell me the readings you acquired from this weapon? Well War Prince, the weapon it self is composed of an unstable matter much like nova bombs but it is ten times as powerful. The good news is that according to intelligence the humans could not have built more than 2 or 3 of these devices 

That's very good. Our people would be doomed if the humans had the number of natural resources we have. We must immediately get our scientists to start working on ways to counter this great harbinger of destruction said the War Prince. 

Now for your reassignments. I want all the arisths and both you to begin service on the Universe Vine. Captain Bardan needs a new TO and a new warrior. Wait a minute my prince did you just say warrior? asked Sirat. Yes I think that exemplary reading of sensor of yours deserves a reward stated the War Prince. Oh thank you sir I will not prove you wrong! Sirat was so happy, he was finally a warrior!

****

H.F.S. Retribution 2

Briefing Room 

Yaclabb System 

The Commanders were very anxious. Today they would receive plans for their first mission. Everyone stood at attention as Admiral Law walked in. "At ease people" commanded the Admiral. "I come to you with the plans for the first part of the invasion. As you can see the Andalite Territory is much bigger than our own" A star map appeared showing Andalite and Human space. "The Andalite fleet is much larger than our own also but they are spread thin. The main battle group in this sector is located near strategic points along the border," A point near the border zone were highlighted then Law zoomed in on the battle group. 

"This Battle group is the large and well equipped. Our intelligence suggests an offensive by this force against the colony Yakerts. This cannot be allowed because this colony is the largest producer of ridualin crystal the key ingredient in lasers and other weapons products." This received nods of agreement from the Commanders. 

"So what we will do throw a sledgehammer attack at the group destroying the base and all ships. We will then proceed on a blitzkrieg of the sector. Every colony that cannot be processed will be laid waste to. This will make the Andalites to either spread themselves even thinner or retreat for more favorable defensive positions. Not only will this be a striking blow to the Andalites but also it will give H.F. an opportunity to build a headquarters in Andalite territory. Once we have secured our borders once again, freshly trained reinforcements will arrive and the second stage of the invasion will begin. Any questions?" 

No one dared to raise a hand for such a simple mission. Everybody thought it was a brilliant plan. The Andalites would underestimate their size and be overwhelmed when the humans attacked. "Dismissed," Law said. The Unit Commanders raised their hands in salute and shouted the Fleet's famous and catchy motto "for humanity!" 

****

CAAF Cruiser Resourceful

It was a busy day on the CAAF (Cleansing and Annihilating Forces) cruiser. There was much to be done before they shipped out to the front lines. Equipment needed inspection, ships needed tune ups, rations needed to be packed and as always guns had to be cleaned. CAAF was an elite corps of marines specializing in ship to ship raids and pacifying of enemy planets. They were like the SPEAR corps only much better. All CAAF soldiers were certified bloodthirsty killing machines. This was the case with Jonathan Cage. Killing to him was an art form, death and destruction his paints.

Jon couldn't wait to go. His love of violence dated back to an abusive childhood growing up in Staten Island. Every time he killed an enemy he felt like he was killing his own evil asshole parents. Cage was convinced that he could make his mark as a fearless and merciless hero. All he had to do was wait until the time was right. That time was coming closer and closer. "Lights out" sounded the loud speaker. Jon slowly drifted off to sleep having only one thought on his mind. Soon the world would know who Jonathan Cage was whether it would be good or bad that was for history to decide.

________________________________________________________________________

Yeah I know. This chapter didn't have any Animorphs well it may take a few chapters before I reintroduce them. I'm sorry I just like my own characters so much. Remember 

****

Review!


	4. A Really big battle and some senseless v...

****

H.F.S. Retribution

Yakerts System 

"We are coming out of Z-space Admiral awaiting long range sensor readout," TO Daniels waited a few seconds and began. "The Andalite battle group looks to be preparing for mobilization. Ships from the planet are ferrying up supplies to the main carrier, Dome ship Rangar. It holds approximately 2,000,000 fighters. They have a loose defensive perimeter guarded by patrol ships and floating missile batteries. The 3 moons of the planet contain several defensive batteries powerful enough to efficiently defend against our force for 48 hours, past that they are dead," said the TO. "Alright then, hail them first but before we trade insults make sure all missile ships are in position." 

An Andalite came on screen. What do want human? Our terms of surrender. We would be happy if you took them sure Humans would take some punishment but you can't win this war. Face the facts we Andalites are far superior to you idiotic Humans

This enraged Law prior to this offense he was going to give them time to evacuate, but not now everyone would perish. "Actually I'm here to tell you to prepare to be drawn and quartered like a traitor you scum. That is all," hissed through gritted teeth. The screen went blank and reverted to a view of space.

"Sir the Andalites are launching fighters should we counter launch?" "No wait" "But sir" persisted Daniels. "I said no! You blithering idiot! Follow orders godamit!" yelled Law. That shut the overanxious officer up. The fighters came closer and closer. "Sir the fighters are now numbering 1,000,000. They are preparing to fire," "Wait," "Firing distance in 10 seconds, …5 seconds…2 seconds, 1," "Now! Launch now I tell you!" screamed the Admiral.

"Booom!" "BOOOOOM" "BOOOOOM" "KAAAABOOOOM" Another series of explosions followed. Just as the Andalites had come into range 5,000 **human** missile ships jumped out of their carriers and unleashed 4 salvos of multi-phase energy rockets. The Andalite fighters were devastated. The few that were remaining got mopped up by laser turrets. Marshal chuckled to himself _that move took the Andalites by surprise_. 

Resounding cheers filled the room and all other parts of the Retribution. Now the battle was theirs. "All right Lieutenant send the cruisers into position then launch all fighters you know the set plans," "Right away sir!" said Lieutenant Jenkins in an enthusiastic tone. 

Battle cruisers and rapier fighters shot ahead and began to engage a second wave of Andalite fighters. It looked like all of space was a big ball of moving, churning, destructive metal, mutilating and annihilating anything inside. The Andalite ships were decimated and Law's ships were soon upon the Rangar. 

The moon bases put up a valiant fight but the swarms of ships rendered them to rubble. Law thought it was quite funny as the bases' escape pods were incinerated seconds after takeoff. The Dome ship was next. It was a sad sight watching as the mass of ships devoured the pour Rangar they desperately tried to fight with their shredder's but soon enough it was nothing more than scrap metal. All that was left now was to clean the planet and the largest Andalite force in the sector would be gone. Law was very pleased. "Sir shall we send in the Marines in?" asked Daniels. "Yes and tell them no mercy," replied Law.

****

CAAF Cruiser Resourceful

"Now as you know we will begin the assault shortly. Some of you may die today I can assure that but remember one thing men. This fight is for the preservation of the human species. It's either us or them do you get me!" "We get you sir!" shouted the soldiers. Jon like all the soldiers were getting into their landing positions and preparing to fight. "Well the only other thing I can tell you is remember your training and good luck," said captain Rainier.

Jon was very excited today he would begin his quest into the history books. He made a last check of his weapons: a magnesium grenade launcher, energy slug pistol, and the ol trusty laser gun. The ship started to rock as they fell through the atmosphere. The ship tossed and turned but they were no worse for the wear. The ship rocked and rolled until they finally landed.

"All right people let's show those SPEAR corps fags a thing or 2! Move out!" shouted the unit commander. The main objective was simple destroy the HQ of planetary defense and then genocide. Cage was immediately met with fire as the unit attacked. "All right we have to clean out a path to the entrance and then clear the main buildings, make a v formation and attack," ordered Cage's commander. The next few minutes went by as a blur. He took out his grenade launcher and began to pummel enemy defensive positions. Any spot that moved he obliterated. The other soldiers covered for their grenadier with laser fire. Soon enough they were in the building.

The building was the worst. Hundreds of holdout Andalites boovy trapped the halls and jumped out at narrow positions causing horrible bottlenecks, casualties were high. While running down a corridor the commander went down, his entire head was incinerated. Cage was next in command. He no longer wanted to trudge through this impossible plan so he improvised.

"This is what we're gonna do. We're gonna head to the main reactor instead and blow it up that'll kill everyone that's in here," ordered Law. The soldiers agreed. They knew it was risky because the reactor was heavily guarded and they could detonate it before setting charges killing everyone including themselves but it was worth it

The corridor leading to the reactor was worse than Jon could have imagined. It had at least 100 Andalites he had but only 50 soldiers he had to make an important decision. "People it looks like you will all be able to give the ultimate sacrifice. I'm sorry but the only way to get in there would be a suicide mission. Maybe a few will survive but only few," stated Jon in a solemn tone. "I think I speak for all us sir, we accept death it's all right," said private Mukluski. "Yeah" "Yeah" agreed everyone else. Jon nodded knowingly and shouted "Let's go kick some Andalite butt then!". 

Jon dashed into the corridor and fired his laser at full power. "Die you fuckin' Andalites!" he screamed. He kept firing until his power pack was low then he used his energy pistol on automatic. Everything was one big fight, tail blades flying, knives stabbing it was a blood bath. He couldn't tell who was alive or dead. In the end only Jon and 2 other soldiers survived. Cage was enraged about this he couldn't wait until he could go out into the countryside and kill every Andalite he could find. "Set the charges private lets get outa here," "Yes sir!"


End file.
